His Butler, Eternal
by BelovedShadow
Summary: -SPOILER ALERT!- After Ciel gets reborn as a demon, Sebastian is of course quite bitter and not very anxious to spend all of his time with the child. Until Ciel comes up with a plan to attract his butler's attention again. SebastianXCiel YAOI
1. His Butler, Summoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or Kuroshitsuji II. **

**WARNING: You are approaching the Yaoi-zone. You're still a few miles off, so if you want to read this chapter and take a detour at a later point, feel free. But in time, you will reach the Yaoi-zone.**

**A/N: Been getting a lot of requests for a Kuroshitsuji SebastianXCiel. So... here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

"Sebastian?" Ciel called. He was staring blankly at the wall, with both eyes open. His eye-patch had been lost for nearly a week, but that was of very little relevance now. Of course, he hadn't summoned the butler in any higher than what a child would call "the indoors voice", but nonetheless, he knew that he was heard.

After a short wait, Ciel heard the distinctive swish of the curtain as Sebastian made his usual entrance through the window. There was no need to turn around and face the man. What would be the point of gazing upon Sebastian's eternally depressed features? After seemingly endless decades together, the butler was just as annoyed as he was the day he'd discovered that Ciel was reborn as a demon. What a shame, his little smirks used to be so cute...

"You're quite late." The Phantomhive commented, pointedly averting his eyes from the wall to look at the clock. Twenty-three minutes late. Back in the day, Sebastian would have felt disgraced by the thought of it.

"Forgive me, Bocchan. I had to travel by foot from South Africa. Was there something that you needed?"

"My feet hurt." Ciel replied. It was an automatic response. It was true, they _did _hurt, but that wasn't why he'd called out for Sebastian. No, his reasons for summoning the other demon were much more complicated than that. Why was it that after nearly two hundred years together he still found it so hard to say one simple phrase: _I missed you. _

"Would you like for me to rub them?" Sebastian questioned in monotone. He seemed to be in a foul mood. Perhaps, he'd been snuggling with a kitten before the summon had interrupted him. Ciel chuckled at the thought.

"Is something amusing you, Bocchan?"

"No." Ciel said, quickly regaining composure. He stood and turned to face Sebastian. "Forget my feet for now. I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"I want to eat... feed... whatever the word is." Ciel said, blushing a little from his embarrassed blunder.

"Oh? You're finally ready to embrace your more demonic characteristics, then?"

The boy nodded. All these years of being a demon and he'd still never devoured a human soul. It just seemed so... wrong. Unfair somehow that he, Ciel Phantomhive, who once had the most desired soul in the Universe, would then turn back around and settle for something less than he was originally worth.

"Yes. I need you to teach me how to do it."

"Come now, young master. You should know by now that if you want something you need to ask properly."

Ciel rolled his eyes. This whole routine was becoming such a bore. "Sebastian, this is an order: Teach me to devour a human soul!"

"Yes, My Lord." The butler replied in a somewhat amused tone. Good. Ciel was glad that Sebastian had finally wiped that grim look off of his face. They were already eternally bound to one another, the least they could do was learn to enjoy their time together. Even if Sebastian _had _taken to disappearing until he was summoned these days. "How is it that you wish to acquire the soul? You could do this in two ways. The way you're probably more familiar with would be the contra-"

"Forget it. I'm not so stupid as to contract myself to some brat." Ciel said, looking up at Sebastian with a cruel grin. "After all, whatever would happen to me if I somehow was never able to rid myself of him?"

Sebastian glared at his master for a moment, then went back to his explanation. "As you wish. Then you'll have to steal the soul. This option also leaves a lot of room for creativity."

"Explain."

"Well, firstly there's the who factor. You could steal the soul from a human, or steal a human soul from a Shinigami if you time it correctly. Which leads me into the timing. The best tasting souls should be stolen after major tragedy or major happiness in the human's life. If you're stealing the soul from a Shinigami then you'll have the option of viewing the human's cinematic record before devouring their soul- which to me is an added bonus. Be careful though, _most _Shinigami aren't like Grell. They take their job seriously and are very likely to fight you for the soul."

"You've already taught me how to fight. That won't be an issue. What else do I need to know?"

"Take the human to a place where you can eat the soul peacefully and without interruption. Once you get there, the actual feeding process will come naturally. My trying to explain it to you in words will only confuse you and cloud your mind when you're ready to actually eat the soul."

Ciel nodded. So far this was exactly what he expected. Still, he hadn't gotten to the fun part yet. "Sebastian, this is an order: bring me a human child worthy enough to one day be devoured by me."

The butler raised a curious eyebrow, wondering why the Earl would want a child even after he'd so blatantly rejected the idea of doing the contract deal. No matter though. His private ponderings were of zero importance. "Yes, My Lord. Is that all?"

"Not too young. Twelve or thirteen. Around the age I was when I died. I want it to be a boy. I want him to be handsome. He also must have a tolerable personality- interesting enough for me to converse with, while still able to appreciate that silence isn't criminal. So, you have three months. Find a child. Get to know him enough to insure that he possesses all of the qualities I require, and deliver him to me."

"Understood."

"Go now." Ciel commanded; and with that, Sebastian was gone. But the child was no imbecile. And now that he was a demon, his senses were all the more acute. There was someone else in the house with him, and judging by the scent- it was a someone with homoerotic tendencies and sinfully long red hair.

"How unlike you, Grell. I would have expected you to barge into the room and blurt something poetic and outlandish about your love for Sebastian."

The Shinigami appeared before him with a wide grin decorating his overly-made-up face. "I'm afraid I'm not looking my best. It would be a nightmare for my darling Sebas-Chan to see me like this... and still... when I noticed him handsomely dashing through London I just _had _to stop by and take a few photos! I'll email them to you, they're _delightful! _I've got seven or eight of his serious face, two of his yes-my-lord face, and I even managed to snag one of his-"

"I don't have an email address. Nor do I have an interest in seeing silly pictures of Sebastian."

Grell pouted. "No email address? Do you have a cell phone? I could picture mail!"

"No. I'm certain that Sebastian does though. Any servant of the Phantomhive family should be expected to keep up with modern technology." Ciel replied with an amused smirk, recalling Sebastian's fascination with the new things people were coming up with.

"Yeah, I bed Sebas-Chan is one of those people who looks at the Nyan Cat for hours..." Grell commented more to himself. "Well, I have an appointment at the spa! I'll see you in... what was it... three months?"

"If you have time, feel free to go assist Sebastian in his hunt. Of all people, Grell- I trust you the most to make sure that the boy is good-looking."

The red head smiled excitedly, dashing out of the room to catch up with the demonic butler who'd stolen his heart. What a shame, for a demon who set out to acquire one single, precious soul, to end up capturing a heart instead.

Even more saddening, was that although Sebastian still didn't appear to realize it, he hadn't earned the love of _one _heart, but two.

**A/N: So how are you guys liking it so far? Let me know with a review! Thank you!**

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	2. His Butler, Successful

**A/N: So this chapter was written a lot quicker than I expected... kind of...**

**Enjoy!**

"Is that him? He won't do!" Grell argued, peeking around a particularly leafy branch on the tree that he was sitting on next to Sebastian.

"He's perfect. He's the age Bocchan wants, the personality Bocchan wants, and his soul promises to be almost as exquisite as Bocchan's would have been... Plus, he's good-looking."

"Ah! Sebas-Chan! You break my heart! How can you sit right in front of me and call that little runt handsome? Must I compete with _two _children for your love?"

Sebastian frowned. "Firstly, love and jealousy are both foolish human emotions. Don't disrespect yourself by pretending to feel them. Secondly, Ciel Phantomhive hasn't been a child since his parents died- assuming that's the second person you were referring to. Lastly, if you don't want me to speak my mind around you, then feel free to leave. I asked you to go away over a month ago."

Grell just smiled lovingly at the butler. "Awww! Sebby! You're even more attractive when you're annoyed! What else annoys you? This?" Grell asked, taking a piece of the branch off and beginning to poke Sebastian with it.

"Hush, something's happening in there."

The shinigami ceased his poking game and embraced Sebastian from behind, resting his head on the demon's shoulder and peering into the front lawn where the boy they'd been watching was literally being _kicked _out of the mansion.

Sebastian sighed, listening in on the conversation between the thirteen-year-old and the woman who was clearly the wife of the house.

"Get out! You lying tramp! Stay away from my husband! He has no need for dirt like you when he has a loving wife!"

The child laughed manically. "A loving wife? How loving could you be, taking away his favourite toy? Haha! As if _you _would ever be able to satisfy his needs. It's comical, really. You barely know the man at all."

"I said get OUT! Get off of my property right now!" She screeched, picking up an umbrella from the entranceway umbrella-basket and whacking the boy across the head with it.

With an amused smile still on his kind face, the child stood up and ran. He ran so fast that had Sebastian not known better, he would have thought the kid wasn't a mere human. He ran, and Sebastian followed- so of course Grell was close behind.

"Do you see why he's the one, now?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. He truly _had _found the perfect child- and right there in London, it was almost _too _easy.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Bocchan, it seems that in my absence you've forgotten not to sleep in past noon." Sebastian commented with a slight upturn of the lips, opening the curtains in his master's room to wake the boy.

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking them open slowly. "Sebastian? You're nearly three weeks early."

"I apologize, Bocchan. The child I found most suitable for you often changes homes, I deducted that waiting would only make it more difficult to kidnap him."

Ciel nodded, holding out his arms as Sebastian approached, already undoing the buttons on his night shirt. He ignored the shiver that ran up his spine, when feeling the soft touch of the other demon's hands. At this point, the Phantomhive was plenty able to get dressed by himself, but if Sebastian was home in the mornings, it was customary to go through the morning routine- sans tea.

"What makes him so perfect?" Ciel asked as Sebastian put on his socks.

"According to Grell, he's handsome- although still not comparing to my own charm, of course- He'll be fourteen in eight months. His soul will be quite delectable."

"Oh?"

"The body and the soul are usually formed as one, but with this particular child, has a body more impure than any child his age should- and a soul more pure than a newborn babe. It's quite the curious combination. His life has been so tainted, yet it seems never to phase him emotionally or psychologically."

Ciel grinned. Sebastian would be the perfect butler until the very end... if there ever _was _an end- which seemed doubtful at this point.

"Go on. Tell me more about him."

"His name is Grant Bennett. He's was staying at the home of a man who seems to be the great-great-great-great-gre- well, a distant descendent of Viscount Druitt. The man is quite rich and was providing Mr. Bennett with a very comfortable living arrangement, in exchange for his personal uses of the boy's body. However, yesterday the wife of his host discovered the nature of his relationship with her husband and forced him out of the house. The boy has been raped, sold, prostituted, beaten, and lied to. His family is dead. He has no friends. Yet, under it all I sense a hint of an optimistic attitude." Sebastian explained further, finishing up with Ciel's clothes and rising to open the door for his master to exit the bedroom.

"Is he here yet?" Ciel asked, walking out of the room, and starting down the hallway toward his office.

"Yes."

"Send him up to me. Why did you tell him he's here?"

"He's a street-rat whore, Bocchan. I told him I had a soft bed and a warm meal, he didn't ask any questions."

Ciel nodded, sitting down behind his desk. Tainted body, pure soul? That did seem sort of interesting. No matter. His plan would work either way. The point was that Sebastian had hand-picked the child, whether Ciel actually got along with him or not was irrelevant.

Only a few moments later, a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Enter."

The boy walked in quietly. Pale skin, emerald green eyes, hair that was either the colour dirty blonde or actual _dirty _blonde. Slim figure, pink lips that wore a smug grin.

"What are you so proud about?" Ciel asked, raising a curious eyebrow at the boy.

"You're just a kid. I thought you'd be much more frightening, your butler seems terrifying enough."

Ciel smirked. "Just a kid? What if I was to tell you that I've been a kid for two hundred years? Would you believe me?"

Grant shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Two hundred years of being a kid is still two hundred years of being a _kid._ You're not scary either way."

Well then... this boy _was _an interesting one. "No matter. I've called you here to discuss something else. I would like for you to work for me, here in the mansion. I've had members of my staff do some research on you and it seems you tend to have a very difficult time finding a stable home."

"I've heard this little speech before. So what is it that you want from me?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's all a part of my plan. You're going to work for me for a while. Doing whatever I say. In exchange, you get money that you can spend however you want, Sundays off, health benefits, a cell phone, a laptop... hmm... what else would a child your age desire in this time period? Anyway, whatever you want you may have it. All I want is your service."

"Is that all? That sounds great!"

"No, there's one more thing, I'm afraid." Ciel said with a slight smile.

"What?"

"Five years from today, I'm going to kill you. That's the hard part. But let's be honest, a kid in your position won't live for too long anyway- and I'll give you five years of absolute paradise before I devour your soul. Sound fair?"

Grant nodded eagerly. That was odd... he should have needed a little more convincing. He was giving up his _life _here...

"Good. You may go... Sebastian?"

"Yes, Bocchan?" The butler was immediately by Ciels side. The blue-eyed boy looked up at his demonic servant with a smirk.

"Impressed?"

"You've managed to reverse the contract deal. Yes, it's quite impressive. But nothing binds this child to you. Who's to say he won't run off?"

"Well, that's where you come in. Sebastian, this is an order: Make Grant Bennett a servant worthy of the Phantomhive household!"

"Yes, My Lord."

**A/N: Sebastian is attractive... I would do him real good... anyway. So, how are you liking/hating/feeling about this so far? Hopefully you're liking it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	3. His Butler, Secondary?

**A/N: Here goes the next bit!**

**Enjoy!**

"You're quite the peculiar demon, Ciel Phantomhive."

The Earl gazed blankly at the unfriendly scrutinizing eyes that were staring back at him. "Oh? How's that?" he asked with a slightly amused upturn of the lips.

"You've lived two hundred years and never eaten a human soul- that's extremely odd. You've tricked a human into working for _you _instead of contracting yourself- that's even more strange. But, perhaps the most peculiar thing about you, Master Phantomhive- is that even after all these years, and even after becoming a demon; you're still in love with Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel smirked. "You've been keeping an eye on me, then."

"Only quite recently. For the past three months, I believe."

Ciel nodded, glad to see that his suspicions were indeed correct. "It's as I expected. Of course, I noticed that you were here. However, the specific time of your arrival would suggest that it's not really _me _you're watching."

"Right you are. I'm surprised, I would have thought you'd had your butler question me by now. What gave me away?"

Ciel chuckled lightly to himself, recalling the day he'd decided the man must have been present at the estate. "Sebastian came back without Grell, and in these past three months there's still been no sign of him since then. So, naturally I came to the conclusion that you must have been keeping him away. Isn't that right, Will?"

"No matter. I'm not one for small talk, so I'll just get straight to the point. Grant Bennett's soul is more valuable than yours ever was. It needs to be sealed _correctly. _You can't have it. Find another toy."

Ciel sat back in his chair, relaxing and kicking his feet up, not paying his houseguest much mind. "You know, although I've always found you specifically to be somewhat respectable, I must admit I find Shinigami as a whole to be rather useless and irritating."

Will merely glared at the demon. "What are your intentions with the boy?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I wasn't planning on really killing him. It's just part of a little game that I'm playing with my butler- although you can feel free to watch from the sidelines."

"A game? With Sebastian? You truly are as much of a child as you've always been." Will grumbled, making his way over to the window.

"I like to think of myself as a bit of a chess master. Sebastian is usually my trusted knight, but in this case it would appear that he's merely a prize to be earned if I win. Grant Bennett is a bishop at the moment, but eventually he'll be degraded to a pawn, I suppose."

"Your sadistic musings disgust me. Maybe you're a real demon after all." Will remarked, before gracefully throwing himself out of the window.

Ciel frowned. In truth, he was quite annoyed to see the reaper go. No Will pretty much Guaranteed that he'd have to deal with Grell until Sebastian went out of town again. Then again, if Grant's soul really was all that great- perhaps Will wouldn't stray too far. It was an interesting little situation, as Ciel began better and better at picking out souls. He'd gone to the plaza and sat for a while, just trying to read people's personalities, and study the strange behaviour of modern-day humans. He'd come to realize that the thing everyone found so amazing about Grant's soul was quite similar to what used to make his own such a prize. The hardship, the pain, the sorrow- and yet, Grant's soul had resisted. It was it's own private being living on within him. Instead of letting his soul be affected by his life, he used the purity of his soul to improve his outlook on the world- and that was a rare and beautiful skill.

The child giggled softly looking down at the chess game he was playing with himself. Although, it wasn't really with himself at all, was it? He moved the bishop diagonally along the black squares, placing it perfectly between where he'd positioned the king and the knight, and smirked to himself. What an interesting game this would be. Now, all he had to do was set the live pieces in their places. He rose to walk slowly to his room, with a single whisper of Sebastian's name, the pieces would shift, and the game would go on.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"You've finally remembered to serve me from the left. Excellent. However, I find that this particular meal isn't to my liking. Please clear it- from the right."

"How is it not to your _liking_? You specifically requested this _exact _meal! It took me ages to make!" Grant whined, even as he perfectly cleared the plate from his mentor's right side.

"Don't take it personally. I do believe it's entirely impossible for someone to _cook_ me a satisfying dish."

The blonde frowned, aiming confused green eyes at Sebastian. "What's that mean? Do you only eat raw meat or something?"

"I suppose that's the best way to try and describe it... without thoroughly frightening you. Enough of this, I let you take a meal break, but I believe it's time we turned our focus back to the task at hand." Sebastian said with a smirk. He studied Grants movements as the child gave an annoyed sigh and set up again for what was definitely the most precise, tedious, and _important _job of a Phantomhive Butler. The poor boy would never master it, it seemed. The demon frowned. "Higher, Mr. Bennett."

Grant tried to lift the tea pot higher, but again, if he lifted it as high as Sebastian wanted, it spilled onto the table. "Ugh! When do I get to do fun stuff, like fencing and all the cool things he makes _you _do? The Earl always drinks imaginary tea, anyway!"

Sebastian smirked, thinking of his young master amusedly. "Knowing Bocchan, if you pour the imaginary tea incorrectly, he'll imagine it spilling. Please, just be patient. A servant boy of the Phantomhive Estate should surely be able to perfect this."

"Oh well! He'll just have to imagine that I cleaned it up!" Grant replied angrily.

"I assure you Mr. Bennett- Excuse me, I'll be back momentarily."

Grant frowned as Sebastian left the room. He'd now been on both ends of that weird little process now. He'd seen Master Phantomhive speaking in a deathly low tone, and he'd seen Sebastian hear and respond accordingly from extreme distances. Those two were a very odd pair.

**Meanwhile...**

"You called?" Sebastian asked, letting his voice show the mild annoyance he was feeling. In truth, he was quite pissed off about this whole Grant situation. Demons were supposed to serve their prey, not the other way around. As usual, little Ciel Phantomhive was playing the game his way, however this time he seemed to be making up the rules as he went along- it was an oddly demonic quality, and Sebastian still wasn't quite sure whether he felt upset by the change in his young master- or intrigued by the new sadistic characteristics of the child.

"Yes, I did. Remove my clothes."

"It's too early for sleep, Bocchan. You'll end up nocturnal."

"I had no intension of sleeping, but thank you for your concern. I didn't ask for you to change me into the night clothes, I ordered you to remove my current dress. Actually, I'll be keeping the eye-patch on, but rid me of the rest, please."

Sebastian nodded, trying and failing to act uninterested. The butler made sure to keep his eyes focused precisely on the clothes, refusing to let his eyes catch sight of Ciel's naked skin. Why was that? He'd never felt any sort of way at all about seeing the Earl naked before. He finished up with taking everything off and tossed his master's underclothes into the laundry basket by the door, hanging up the barely worn outfit in the wardrobe. "Will that be all, Bocchan?" he asked, looking pointedly into the single visible blue eye and making sure not to let himself see anything below that eye.

"No, there's something else. Bring Grant here."

Sebastian stared at Ciel, dumbstruck. "What?" He uncharacteristically blurted out somewhat harshly.

"Hunger and lust. Right, Sebastian? Aren't those the two most powerful common feelings that demon's share with humans?"

Sebastian raised a curious brow. "You want to be naked while you eat his soul?"

Ciel chuckled, knowing that on some level, Sebastian's foolish question was just wishful thinking. "Of course not, Sebastian. The hunger can wait. I'm using Grant for the bit about lust."

For the first time, Ciel was clearly able to read his butler's expression as shocked and offended.

"You want... Mr. Bennett... as a sexual partner?"

"Of course. Who else?" The earl asked, doing his best to look confused, and trying desperately not to laugh at how perfectly his little scheme was going.

"Honestly, Bocchan, I'd always assumed that when you started showing an interest in sex you'd ask _me._" Sebastian said boldly, clearly not at all embarrassed by the subject.

"Don't take it so personally, Sebastian. I have a reason for choosing Grant. It clearly disturbs you, so I'll work it out on my own time instead of having you fetch him for me. For now you can continue with his training, I'll get dressed myself since it seems you're a bit shy around the lower regions of my body today."

Sebastian froze. Of course Ciel had noticed his tension. He was a demon now, much more in touch with things like that. "Think nothing of it, Bocchan. I myself am starving in the department of lust _and _hunger- so please forgive anything I do that makes you uncomfortable."

"Yes of course. That's perfectly understandable. You're dismissed."

With a short nod of the head, he was gone.

Ciel laughed lightly to himself and leaned back into his pillows. Love and laughter. Who would have thought that he wouldn't fully come to understand either of those things again until he was a creature that supposedly couldn't feel either? He knew that not to be true though. Through and through, Ciel Phantomhive was a demon. And through and through, Ciel Phantomhive was in love with his demon butler. If Ciel was a demon and he was in love with Sebastian, then that must mean Sebastian was capable of feeling the passionate romantic pull of love as well, right? If he could love, Sebastian could love. And if Sebastian could love, then after two hundred years of lingering immortality, Ciel might finally come to understand the meaning of happiness.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Sebastian says you've been doing quite well, so far." Ciel said, letting an unauthentic kind smile grace his lips in an attempt to ease the child standing before him.

"I guess I've been doing alright." Grant answered with a gulp, hands trembling as he stared at the large frightening porcelain shape of the teapot that was sat neatly on Ciel's luncheon tray. He knew it was empty- it was always empty, but it was also easy for him to believe that Sebastian was right, and if he messed up in the imaginary pouring of the tea, Ciel would imagine it spilling, and then he'd be left trying to clean up a puddle of tea that he wouldn't even be able to see with his own eyes...

"I'm not going to ask you to pour my tea, if that's what you're being so shaky about." The young noble clarified, spotting the way Grant was eyeing his tray with terror. An amusing image of Sebastian nitpicking about the perfect way to pour the tea appeared in his mind, but he shook it away, and was relieved to see the green eyed child visibly relax.

"Thank_ god. _So, what did you want, then?"

Ciel smiled deviously. "Oh, it's just a little something. I expect you should be able to handle it, considering your last job."

Grant frowned, not quite sure if Sebastian had been honest and told Ciel that Grant's last "job" was prostituting himself on the streets of London to earn a good nights sleep and a warm meal. Then again, it wasn't as if he could be caught now, as Sebastian was currently out of town for a week running some ridiculous errand.

"Sure. Whatever you want." the blonde answered.

"Lovely. This is a lot harder than it sounds, but a lot easier than it will seem after you discover how hard it is."

Grant furrowed his brow in confusion as Ciel continued, with another devious smirk. "I want you to seduce Sebastian."

**A/N: Well, there's the next chapter! I hope everyone's liking it so far! Please don't forget to drop a review and go take my poll!**

**thank you and I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	4. His Butler, Suspicious

**A/N: Gomen! It's been forever, and I've barely given you a thousand words to compensate for it~! I'm an awful person, but hopefully you'll keep reading anyway. **

**Enjoy! **

"You don't like me, do you?"

"No, I suppose I don't. Did you heat the iron like I asked you to?"

"Yeah, I did. Why don't you like me?"

"You remind me of someone I would have preferred not to have known."

Grant frowned, and looked up questioningly at the butler, wondering if it was safe to interrogate him further- or if he was asking for trouble. There was always the risk that their entire conversation would make negative progress in "Plan Sebastian" but he was hoping that by talking, they'd become closer… and soon close enough for him to seduce the older man.

"Is there… _anything _that I can do to help you like me more?"

"I doubt it." Sebastian answered curtly, laying out Ciel's clothes for that day on the ironing board and carefully pouring exactly three tablespoons of water into the iron, before beginning the tedious process of de-wrinkling his young master's outfit.

"Nothing?" Grant asked again, this time letting his voice husk a little, and gazing into Sebastian's eyes in a way that he knew would usually have anyone looking at him in a state of extreme arousal. Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow- a sign of his very mild and vague interest, then went back to the ironing.

Grant huffed out a gust of air in annoyance and pouted cutely, looking down at his feet and biting his lip in thought. There had to be _something _that would make Sebastian like him, right? Wrong. He'd been hovering under his supervisor for nearly two weeks and still to no avail. Sebastian simply wasn't interested.

"Is there something bothering you, Mr. Bennett? Or am I simply better at keeping it in my pants than your other victims?"

Grant gasped, and turned away quickly. "How did you-"

"The day Ciel Phantomhive outsmarts _me, _without the help of accidental fate, or sheer _luck _is a day that is still far, _far _in the future, Mr. Bennett."

"Has he outsmarted you before, then? _With _the help of accidental fate or sheer luck?"

Sebastian merely frowned and turned away, clearly lost in his own private woeful thoughts, as neatly replaced Ciel's clothes on their proper hangers and folded away the ironing board, leaving the iron for Grant to deal with- as was their current morning custom.

"Wait, so you know that-"

"That Bocchan has ordered you to seduce me, however, since he has yet to order me to submit to such seduction, I'm afraid you must find yourself unable to acquiesce to his request. On another note, it's time to wake him up now, please busy yourself with your other responsibilities while I assist him in his morning routine."

With that, Sebastian left a very dumbstruck Grant, and walked upstairs to Ciel's bedroom. He found the younger demon leaning back lazily in bed asleep, and for a moment the butler couldn't help but smile. He had, in truth, grown to like Ciel somewhat after their two hundred years together- even as arrogant and overly confident the child was, he never failed to be entertaining. With a sad sigh, Sebastian recalled his years with the Phantomhive… his soul would have been so delectable. It was such a waste.

"Rise and shine, Bocchan. It's nearly midday, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to sleep any longer."

Ciel opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Sebastian as his curtains were being opened. "Really, Sebastian there's no need to wake me on days when I have nothing scheduled."

"On the contrary, my lord, it is even more necessary, else you'll never know the day has past you by. Demons do not become fatigued or exhausted, Bocchan, we do not _need _sleep. Your choice to sleep, however amusing it may be, is not a wise one, because your body will never tell you that you are in need of sleep, and will therefore never tell you when to wake up."

Ciel scoffed. "This body of mine, Sebastian, is tainted and worn. I've never had any use or appreciation for it, and never shall I rely on its capabilities. Why should I put trust in something as worthless as my body, when I have _you_?"

The older demon couldn't help but display a small upturning of the lips. "Why, indeed?" He muttered to himself, approaching his master and beginning to unbutton Ciel's nightshirt. "Your eyes are blue today."

"Are they? They still do that from time to time… I wonder if Grant has noticed…"

Ciel had to withhold a laugh when he felt Sebastian drastically tense at the mere mention of Grant. So, of course, he continued to torment his butler. "He's a peculiar child, is he not?"

"He is." Sebastian answered, shortly.

"You don't like him, it seems. Why is that? He's much more efficient than the original team of servants you hired for me. Even in appearance, he reminds me a bit of Finny."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Doesn't he remind _you _of anyone we used to know, Sebastian? We've made so many friends, and outlived most of them. Surely, Grant reminds you of at least _one _person." Ciel said, knowingly.

Upon looking back up at the child's face, Sebastian noted that the boy's eyes had again risen to their alternative colour, and were now glowing a fierce red.

"Not of a friend, although I do see many similarities between young Mr. Bennett and the boy we knew as Alois Trancy, not only in appearance; but in behaviour- and it unsettles me on both counts."

Ciel sniggered to himself as Sebastian began fastening his boots. "Yes, I see a fair bit of Alois in him as well, but I can't imagine that I detest Alois nearly as much as you do. After all, he is solely responsible for my immortality."

"Not to offend you, Bocchan, but that's exactly why I hate him."

Ciel chuckled lightly and stood from his bed, standing aside as Sebastian put the sheets back in order. "Is being with me forever really all that bad, Sebastian?"

For once, the butler ignored his master's question, instead finishing up with the bedsheets and offering Ciel a low bow. "Will you be having tea this morning, Bocchan?"

Ciel frowned, very much aware that Sebastian hadn't answered his question. "No. Get back to Grant."

"If you don't mind my saying so, Bocchan, I have no intentions of ever bedding that child."

"Oh? Are you saving your virtue for someone special?"

"At this point saving my virtue would be quite impossible, but if there is someone special to me at this moment, I can assure you it isn't Grant Bennett." Sebastian said, making very deliberate eye contact with Ciel for a few brief seconds before exiting the room.

Ciel grinned. So Sebastian knew what he was doing- no matter, he still didn't know _why. _What mattered was that he'd earned some attention from the elder demon, whether it be positive or negative attention was irrelevant. Sebastian definitely had Ciel on his mind, and that was enough to work with.

**A/N: Sorry, I know that this chapter is REALLY too short, but it is regrettably, necessary. PLEASE review!**

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
